


Everything In It's Right Place

by orphan_account



Series: let's say in this universe... [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with Jimmy opening his damn big mouth and blabbing on about a girl at the docks who wanted in his pants, so he took her out and fucked her behind the dumpsters and apparently it was like seeing Jesus. Steve didn’t believe him; hell, none of the other boys did because who the hell would want to sleep with a zit-covered fifteen year old kid?</p><p>Well, apparently Bucky, but Steve’s a different fifteen year old kid.</p><p>He’s not even handsome, like the guys at the docks. Of course, he’s known for as long as he can remember that Bucky swings both ways, and Bucky’s known that Steve swings, well, the wrong way, but he says it’s refreshing.</p><p>What that’s supposed to mean, Steve doesn’t know. But it’s got him a hand on his dick, no matter how tight and nervous it feels around him.</p><p>
  <em><a href="http://buckybaarnes.co.vu/post/94804081479/just-another-really-long-aus-i-really-want-post">Prompt</a>: We’re best friends and we take each others virginity.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything In It's Right Place

**Author's Note:**

> I have no regrets. 
> 
> Title shamelessly stolen from Radiohead's [Everything In It's Right Place](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VrpGhEVyrk0).
> 
> Yell at me on [tumblr](http://buckybaarnes.co.vu).

“Aw, jeez,” Steve mutters, hooking his leg around Bucky’s and pulling his body up and along his chest. Bucky’s breath is warm against his cheek, wide eyes gaping with a combination of fear and barely reined in desire. “Damn, Bucky, I don’t know what the hell to do here.” Bucky doesn’t know either, but neither of them says anything.

This is awkward as hell, _and_ a pretty damn bad idea.

It started with Jimmy opening his damn big mouth and blabbing on about a girl at the docks who wanted in his pants, so he took her out and fucked her behind the dumpsters and apparently it was like seeing Jesus. Steve didn’t believe him; hell, none of the other boys did because who the hell would want to sleep with a zit-covered fifteen year old kid?

Well, apparently Bucky, but Steve’s a different fifteen year old kid.

He’s not even handsome, like the guys at the docks. Of course, he’s known for as long as he can remember that Bucky swings both ways, and Bucky’s known that Steve swings, well, the wrong way, but he says it’s refreshing.

What that’s supposed to mean, Steve doesn’t know. But it’s got him a hand on his dick, no matter how tight and nervous it feels around him.

“Jesus fuck, Steve, shut up,” Bucky mumbles against his cheek, giving an experimental tug. Steve flinches at the touch before melting into it, because he knows that Bucky won’t mind his astounding eighty-some odd pounds resting fully on him. “The other boys are gonna hear.”

“Fine, sorry,” Steve mumbles. Still, he purrs a little when Bucky tugs again, this time swiping his thumb over the tip. When he moans, Bucky gives his ass a little slap but Steve just grins. “I’m not sorry for that, though.”

Even knowing that any of the boys could wake up and see them at it is something that’s stopping them every few seconds, looking around the room with observant eyes. So far, only Harvey woke up, but he didn’t notice Steve and Bucky in their little corner of the room.

Steve ducks down to bury his face in Bucky’s neck, hopefully looking like one of the younger kids sharing a bunk when they get scared of the dark. Little George used to share with Steve, but then his brother came to the orphanage and they stay tucked away from the rest of the crowd. It’s probably for the best; it draws attention away from how Steve and Bucky shoved their mattresses together and splay over each other.

But neither of them has really done much more than kiss another, much less another boy.

He pulls away, tugging Bucky’s arms from around his waist and laying out flat on his back. “What’re we doing?” he asks, not really caring if Bucky gives him an answer.

He does anyways. “Well, Stevie, I thought you paid attention when the matrons talked about the birds and the bees and not to knock up some poor Brooklyn dame.”

Steve just snorts and rolls his eyes. “You ain’t a Brooklyn dame,” he mutters. “Neither am I.”

“Yeah, and that’s why people like us have assholes,” Bucky replies. Then, in the dim light he blushes. “I, uh, mean aside from the obvious reason.”

“Bucky, you’re talkin’ about shitting to try and get me back in your lap.” Steve pushes his hair from his forehead and rolls onto his side so he can fixate his friend with a wide smirk. “You fuckin’ suck at this.”

“It’s my first time, shut up.”

“Whatever.”

The halls are too quiet at night; it’s probably just past two. The matrons will have went to bed a few hours ago, but Steve wouldn’t have an excuse if one were to walk in and do a full sweep, only to find Steve and Bucky lying stark ass nude with their sides pressed together. It’d make quite the story, he guesses. At least Steve’s not in Bucky’s lap, or vice versa.

So, obviously, Bucky takes the opportunity to ask, “Do you have any of that oil stuff?”

“Why?”

“We ain’t got cooches, punk.”

Ugh. “Don’t say that, it’s rude,” Steve says, giving Bucky a light shove to the chest. Well, he passes it off as light; Bucky’s all muscles and long limbs now. Steve’s just an awkward mass of bones and asthmatic breathing problems. “And, assuming I go along with this because I’m seriously having second thoughts on the whole dick in me thing, who do you suppose is going to be, uh, pitching and receiving?” Steve needs to learn better terminology.

In response, Bucky just rolls onto his stomach and wiggles his eyebrows, spreads his legs a bit. “I’m good with either,” he murmurs, pillowing his chin in his arms. “Just make sure you use a lot of that shit, I wanna be able to walk after.”

“Fine.” Oh shit, this is almost worse.

For now, Steve’s still a bit bigger than Bucky, but he doubts that’s going to last. Still, it’s awkward as hell looking down between his legs and seeing it just swinging midway down his thighs, like he was put together wrong. He gets a little dizzy every time he comes because the thing is so damn out of proportion to the rest of his body.

That said, he’s still not very big. Not anywhere, really.

“You’re sure?” he asks, hesitantly laying a hand on the plush swell of Bucky’s ass. It twitches under his touch, but Bucky makes no move to turn away. “The guy down at the queer bar-”

“You went to the queer bar?”

“The guy down at the queer bar says it hurts a bit the first time,” Steve finishes, as if Bucky hadn’t interrupted him.

The guy at the bar had a lot more to say on the matter, but Steve had just said he’s not interested, and that he’s just a kid, before beating it out of there as quickly as his legs could carry him. It was bad enough that he saw a dame he knew from the art school cradled in her gal’s arms, and that she recognized him, but if any of the matrons found out, if any of the boys found out, Steve’s ass would be strung up for all of Brooklyn to see.

But he got some information at least. The Vaseline probably being the most useful tidbit; guys couldn’t get wet like a girl could.

So, he stoops under his bed and retrieves the little tub from beneath his mattress, holding it out in front of Bucky’s face before crawling into the space between Bucky’s legs. He’s supposed to start with just the one finger, then two when Bucky says he’s good, and if he can manage it, do three but he should be loose enough to get to the sex.

Heh, ‘the’ sex. Steve’s fucking terrified.

He scoops out a glob of the viscous stuff, nonetheless, and parts Bucky’s cheeks with his other hand. He tells him he’s going to put just the one finger in, and Bucky should tell him when he’s ready for another. Just to be safe, Steve rubs the lube all over Bucky’s crack, taking note of the way his friend’s breath hitches and his legs twitch, before bringing the pad of his thumb to rest on his pucker.

“Last chance, Buck-”

“Steve, I swear to God if you don’t do it, I’ll- _Oh_.”

It’s surreal, really, watching his index finger slip into Bucky slowly. It’s like Bucky’s sucking him in, the tight ring of muscle clenching like Steve’s a lifeline and Jesus, Steve’s trying not to think about how that’s going to feel around his dick because he really doesn’t want to get off his rocks before he gets to the actual sex part.

He crooks his finger once he’s in to the knuckle, mapping out Bucky’s insides because this is probably the strangest thing he’s ever done.

Apparently, he does something right because every muscle in Bucky’s back ripples at the same time, and it’s equal parts wonderful and terrifying, and Steve almost pulls out but Bucky’s moaning his name around compliments and praises and curses.

“Are you okay?” Steve asks, just in case.

Bucky turns to glare at him over his shoulder, and Jesus Christ, he’s blushing scarlet. His normally blue-grey eyes are dark with arousal, and there’s a sheen of sweat covering his face from hairline to chin. Steve swallows involuntary, and his throat clicks loudly in the quiet of the room, just above Bucky’s desperate panting breaths.

“If you stop,” Bucky says, voice absolutely wrecked. “If you stop, I’m gonna… I don’t know, Stevie, but don’t fucking stop.”

He nods and crooks his finger again, this time leaning down to tongue at the soft reddened flesh outlining Steve’s finger. As soon as he laps a long line up Bucky’s crack, Bucky twitches beneath him before groaning loud enough to perhaps wake every resident of Brooklyn.

“Fuck, Bucky, be quiet!” Steve looks around, seeing if anyone woke up. Thankfully, after a few mumbles and some rustling, everyone still seems to be asleep. Steve exhales in relief before grabbing a pillow and stuffing it near Bucky’s mouth. “Bite on it if you need to, uh, moan and stuff.”

He doesn’t wait for Bucky to answer before he turns his attention back to Bucky’s ass, quickly fucking him with the one finger before slowly pushing in his middle finger alongside the index. Bucky pushes his hips back to meet Steve thrust for thrust, but he thankfully stays pretty quiet. Every now and again, when Steve spreads his fingers inside him and hits a little bump when he presses down, Bucky will cry out, but he quickly clamps down on the pillow when it happens.

Unfortunately, Steve still hears it, and his dick’s leaking a steady drizzle of precome onto the sheets.

So he makes quick time of loosening up his friend. Waiting only until Bucky’s legs spread wide enough to accommodate a man twice Steve’s size before daring to add his ring finger, but only for a few moments before he turns his attention to the tub of Vaseline resting by his knee.

He scoops up a rather generous dollop of it before smearing it all over his length, wiping the rest in Bucky’s crack and over his taint, before leaning up to kiss Bucky’s neck. It’s almost an instinct, really, but Bucky still relaxes under his touch and turns his face towards Steve’s.

“Ready?” he asks, brushing his lips over the shell of Bucky’s ear.

“Yeah.” So, he presses in.

And fuck if it’s not tight.

He watches the tip of his cock get swallowed by Bucky’s hole, the rim clinging tight around Steve’s crown, before he even considers pushing in another centimeter. Bucky makes a low grunting sound in the back of his throat, before he starts pushing back on his own, swallowing up more and more of Steve until he can feel his balls slap up against Bucky’s taint.

“Shit,” he breathes, fully seated. “Just… fuck, Bucky.”

“’s good?” Bucky asks, shooting Steve his trademark smirk over his shoulder.

“Yeah,” Steve replies. “It’s damn good.”

“Well, then get a move on.”

So he does.

He’s nervous at first, picking up a stuttering rhythm and holding in grunts of his own because Jesus, he’s so damn tight, and Steve can feel his resolve crumbling with each one of those strange high pitched noises Bucky makes in the back of his throat, or the way he hitches his hips up a bit so he can get a hand around his own length.

When he finally picks up a slow, languid rhythm, he’s sweating like a horse. “Fuck,” he groans, punctuating his thrust. He pulls back out and slams back in. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, Bucky.” He leans down to kiss the top knob of Bucky’s spine, moves his hands from their grasp on Bucky’s hips up to run over his flat chest, down his already developing abdominal muscles, trailing through the light brown hair leading down from his belly button before finally batting Bucky’s hand away and sliding his hand down Bucky’s cock, thumbing at the head like Bucky did to his earlier when he did it to Steve.

That, that gets a really loud noise out of Bucky.

“Stevie, god damn,” he moans, arching up like a cat before he’s pulling away from Steve and flipping their positions. Steve just lies stunned, watching as Bucky straddles his waist and reaches behind him, grabbing Steve’s dick and running it down Bucky’s crack before he finally pushes back in. Then, Bucky’s placing his hands on either side of Steve’s head and grinding his hips down and-

“Bucky,” Steve groans, pushing his hips up to meet Bucky’s downward thrusts. “Bucky, how the hell- damn, Buck.”

They try to be as quiet as they can, but it still feels loud even as their bringing themselves to a whisper. Their breaths echo throughout the room, the sound of sweaty skin slapping sweatier skin punctuates each of Bucky’s grinds, Steve’s half choked gasps swallowed by Bucky’s lips when he leans down to kiss him long and slow, one of his hands reaching for Steve’s and entwining their fingers.

When he pulls away, he sets a relentless pace.

And because of it, Steve comes first.

He wraps his hands around Bucky’s waist, slides one up his chest to rub at one of his flushed nipples, before he pushes up and shouts perhaps a little too loud and spills over inside his friend. It’s like Bucky doesn’t even care, though; hell, he looks like he _likes_ it. He slows his pace, swivels his hips around Steve’s still leaking cock, before he carefully pulls himself off and pushes a kiss to Steve’s palm.

Steve’s too caught up with catching his breath to notice at Bucky’s pumping a fist up and down his length, his legs trembling. When he does notice, Bucky’s arching up into his own touch and breathing Steve’s name like it’s something wonderful.

So he leans over and wraps his lips around the tip; Jimmy said that’s what he got his girl to do for him before… he pushes the thought aside at the taste of Bucky, bitter and salty, when he comes in Steve’s mouth.

It’s odd, texturally speaking. It’s not pleasant, but it’s not terrible either. So he swallows it and pulls away when Bucky finishes, wipes his mouth on the back of his hand before letting himself fall into Bucky’s open arms.

They just breathe for what seems like forever. Bucky’s heart fast against Steve’s cheek, his breathing taking forever to slow down. Steve’s right there with him, pulling in gasping breaths and knowing that he’s not going to have an attack, but he’s going to be tight in the morning. Bucky rubs a hand between Steve’s shoulders just to make sure he’s breathing right, nonetheless.

When they are back to normal, when they’re no longer trying to relearn how to live outside of each other, Bucky breathes out a soft laugh.

“Fuck, Stevie,” he says. “I didn’t know you had it in you.”

Steve slaps his arm, but laughs nonetheless. “Of course I do, Buck,” he murmurs, leaning up to kiss the side of his mouth. Is he allowed to do that now, or is that sex exclusive? He scrutinizes Bucky’s face, but he hardly looks like he minds. “You’re handsomer than any of those big guys at the shipyard.”

“Gee, thanks, jerk.”

“Punk,” Steve replies, giggling even as he kisses Bucky’s mouth again and again.


End file.
